pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mewtwo
|name = Mewtwo |jname = (ミュウツー Mewtwo) |image = 150Mewtwo.png |ndex = 150 |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = MEE-you-TOO |hp = 106 |atk = 110 |def = 90 |satk = 154 |sdef = 90 |spd = 130 |total = 680 |species = Genetic Pokémon |type = |height = 6'07" |weight = 269.0 lbs. |ability = Pressure |color = Purple |gender = Genderless }} Mewtwo (ミュウツー Mewtwo) is a -type Legendary Pokémon. Giovanni hired scientists from Cinnabar Island to create it, using Mew's DNA. It is the final boss in Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs. Right after that, it gains levels of power, forcing the player to fight it twice. It later rescues Rand from a different dimension. It is the highest level Pokémon to be caught in Pokémon Fire Red and Pokémon Leaf Green, appearing at Level 70 in Cerulean Cave. Appearance Mewtwo is based loosely off of Mew with feline features. Its body is purple and it has three fingers on each hand. Mewtwo has a faint purple Aura emerging from it at full power. Special Abilities Mewtwo is highly adept at using its Psychic powers, displaying telekinesis and telepathy as well. It uses it's telepathy to communicate with humans and translate the Pokémon language. It is able to Fly and erase people's memories as seen in Mewtwo Strikes Back. In Anime Mewtwo's anime debut was in Battle of the Badge! where Giovanni used it against Gary, who referred to it as an "evil" pokemon. Mewtwo again appeared in It's Mr. Mime Time briefly. Mewtwo also appeared in Showdown at the Poké-Corral! where it escaped from Giovanni's gym, as seen in the movie. Mewtwo has been the focus of a few movies, being the main Pokémon in''' Mewtwo Strikes Back' and in' Mastermind of Mirage' Pokémon, under the control of Dr. Yung. Mewtwo was also the star of the movie ''Mewtwo Returns. In Manga It was created by Blaine in a laboratory and went on a rampage, almost destroying Cerulean City. When Red heard about "The Monster of Cerulean City", he decided to catch it. After a single encounter with the tornado that was Mewtwo, he met Blaine. Blaine told Red of his condition, how if Mewtwo continued to rampage, both Blaine and it would die. Blaine then continued to show Red his disfigured hand, a mark that he shared with Mewtwo, and concluded his talk with Red, declaring he intended to kill Mewtwo, in order to put it out of its misery, and also to save his own life. Red later encountered Blaine attempting to finish Mewtwo. Red, after stopping Blaine's attempted suicidal killing of Mewtwo, caught it using his whole team, and launching Pika with the Master Ball in its mouth, catching Mewtwo for Blaine. Blaine decided to train and raise Mewtwo as his own. Later, Mewtwo appeared alongside Blaine, battling a child helping them train. Blaine assisted Yellow from then on out, being paired with Yellow by Sabrina's Alakazam. In this setting, we learn that Mewtwo needs to rest in its Poké Ball, and if it was released for too long (over 5 minutes), it would die. It then appeared again in the FireRed and LeafGreen chapter, being loaned to Red by Blaine. It aided the Pokédex holders in stopping 9 Forretress from blowing up Neo Team Rocket's airship with Explosion, and with fighting Deoxys. Since then, it is unknown if Blaine and it died, or if it is back on Cinnabar Island, training with Blaine. In Game Game Locations |redblue=Cerulean Cave |rbrarity=One |yellow=Cerulean Cave |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Trade |gsrarity=None |crystal=Trade |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Cerulean Cave |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Cerulean Cave |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments.| yellow=Its DNA is almost the same as Mew's. However, its size and disposition are vastly different.| gold=Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes.| silver=It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle.| crystal=A vicious psychic Pokémon created by genetic engineering. Its cold, glowing eyes strike fear into its enemy.| ruby=Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart.| sapphire=Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart.| emerald=A Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans made its body, they failed to give it a warm heart.| firered=A Pokémon whose genetic code was repeatedly recombined for research. It turned vicious as a result.| leafgreen=It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments.| diamond=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon.| pearl=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon.| platinum=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon.| heartgold=Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes.| soulsilver=It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle.| black=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon.| white=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon.| }} Sprites |rbspr=Red-Blue_Myuustu_Sprite.png |yspr=Yellow_Myuustu_Sprite.png |grnspr=Red-Green_Myuutsu_Sprite.png |Iback=Generation_I_Myuustu_Back_Sprite.png |gldspr=Gold_Myuustu_Sprite.png |slvspr=Silver_Myuustu_Sprite.png |cryspr=Crystal_Myuustu_Sprite.gif |IIback=Generation_II_Myuustu_Back_Sprite.png |gldsprs=Gold_Myuustu_Sprite_Shiny.png |slvsprs=Silver_Myuustu_Sprite_Shiny.png |crysprs=Crystal_Myuustu_Sprite_Shiny.gif |IIbacks=Generation_II_Myuustu_Back_Sprite_Shiny.png |rbysapspr=Ruby-Sapphire_Myuustu_Sprite.png |emeraldspr=Emerald_Myuustu_Sprite.gif |frlgspr=FireRed-LeafGreen_Myuustu_Sprite.png |IIIback=Generation_III_Myuustu_Back_Sprite.png |rbysapsprs=Ruby-Sapphire_Myuustu_Sprite_Shiny.png |emeraldsprs=Emerald_Myuustu_Sprite_Shiny.gif |frlgsprs=FireRed-LeafGreen_Myuustu_Sprite_Shiny.png |IIIbacks=Generation_III_Myuustu_Back_Sprite_Shiny.png |dpspr=Mewtwo DP.png |ptspr=Platinum_Myuustu_Sprite.png |hgssspr=Mewtwo HGSS.png |IVback=Generation_IV_Myuustu_Back_Sprite.png |dpsprs=Diamond-Pearl_Myuustu_Sprite_Shiny.png |ptsprs=Platinum_Myuustu_Sprite_Shiny.png |hgsssprs=Mewtwo Shiny HGSS.png |IVbacks=Generation_IV_Myuustu_Back_Sprite_Shiny.png |bwspr=Mewtwo BW.png |Vback=Mewtwo Back V.png |bwsprs=Mewtwo Shiny BW.png |Vbacks=Mewtwo Shiny Back BW.png }} Name Origins Mewtwo's name comes from the word 'Mew', which is like a cat meowing, and 'two' because it's a clone of Mew. It is based on a DNA scientific cat. Gallery Sm21.jpg Ani150.gif gm_flatgrass0012.jpg|Screenshot of a Shiny Mewtwo taken by derpyhooves in Gmod cgfh.png|Mewtwo on Bill's door. MovieMewtwo.jpg 1113232323445.png MewTwo(Movie one).png MS001.png Soundtrack.jpg Mewtwo (Pokémon Rumble).JPG|Mewtwo In Pokémon Rumble Trivia * Although it is a clone of Mew, it comes before Mew in the Pokédex. * Mewtwo was created from one of Mew's cells. * Mewtwo is the only Pokémon thus far to be created as a result of cloning, but not the only one to be created scientifically. The only other Pokémon to be created scientifically are Castform, Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon Z. ** Other Pokémon that's existence is aided by science are Fossil Pokémon and Genesect. * Mewtwo is the only Legendary Pokémon that can be caught in the exact same place in every generation. * Mew and Mewtwo's character designs were based on Giygas (His form in Mother), the most frequent final boss and major antagonist of the EarthBound series, of which Ninten, Ness and Lucas are the protagonists, appearing since Mother. *Mewtwo originally had the highest base stat total, being 680. It was joined by other Legendary Pokémon after Generation 1, but was finally surpassed by Arceus in Generation IV. *The title "Mewtwo Strikes Back!" has a small reference to the title of the Japanese version of EarthBound which is "MOTHER 2: Gyiyg Strikes Back!". However, this may be a more likely reference to Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Mewtwo is compatible with almost every TM. *There was a rumor of a Mewthree, but it was revealed that it was just Mewtwo in armor. *Mewtwo is playable in Super Smash Bros. Melee, but didn't appear in the sequel Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Instead, he's replaced with Lucario. *Although it was created by scientists, it has a shiny form, posssibly another creation of scientists. Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon